


The Dork's Surprise

by AcceleOrder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (a little because its aomine after all), Birthday, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, aomine you dork, but i cannot because otp, oh wait that'd be my fault, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's present to Kise on his sweet [?] 16!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dork's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A short story from Kise's PoV about his most special birthday up-to-date.

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

My head cocked to the right, then to the left, following the rhythm of the seconds hand of the yellow clock plastered on the high wall of my apartment.

 _Five more minutes_ , I thought excitedly to myself.

Not to boast or anything, but I, Kise Ryota, have never felt the need to be excited over birthdays since I was born. I have a good background, and not to mention, a good face. Since young, I could easily predict my birthday presents to range from facial masks to breath mints to maintain that _bishounen_ image. 

This year's different. My long-last boyfriend whom I've been crushing on since middle school, Aominecchi (his real name is Aomine Daiki, but I like to call people I like with a  _cchi_ at the back), had called me last week to tell me he had a surprise installed for me! Honestly speaking, I know not to expect too much of  _Aominecchi_ , but as his lover, I can't help this bubbly feeling! 

Glancing at the clock again, I saw that it was 23:59:41 of July 17.  _19 more seconds!_

It was unbearably long, but I glued my eyes till the very last second, and...

At 00:01:21 of July 18, my 16th birthday, my doorbell rang. Time-check; that was probably because the clock in my house ran faster. Or there was traffic jam from people my age driving drunk on the streets. Either way, the only person who could be ringing the doorbell at this time would be...

I jumped up from the sofa I had been lying on since an hour or two ago and hastily flung the door open.

"Aomin--"

It  _wasn't_ Aominecchi. I felt my shoulders droop a bit at the sight of a middle-aged delivery man holding a small package. He gave a slightly forced smile (when you're in the modelling industry, you can tell, trust me) at the sight of my evident disappointment and said apologetically, "Gee, man, sorry I wasn't your girlfriend or anything. Here's a package for you. Please sign here."

Not sharing even 1/10 of whatever enthusiasm the delivery man had, I accepted the package and signed my name, kicking the door shut when the man left as I sulked my way to the sofa, the mood completely different from just a minute ago.

"Idiot Aominecchi! Idi--" I dabbed at my moist eyes before I saw the sender's name.

 

> _From: Aomine Daiki_
> 
> _To: Kise Ryota_
> 
> _Item: DVD_

I tore the brown paper away and true enough, it was a DVD inside. On it was scribbled with Aominecchi's lazy writing, _  
_

> _Happy sweet 16. Hope you'd like the present. I spent a lot of time on it._

My phone  _beeped_ with the special tone I set for Aominecchi. I pulled it out of my pocket and a short text appeared on the screen as I flipped it open.

 

> _Hey, received my present yet? Why don't you play it?_

In a minute, my DVD Player was set up, my 55 inches Plasma TV was looking good, and I was back on the sofa with the remote in my hand. With a shivering thumb, I hit "Play" and hugged a pillow tight to my chest. The mysterious feeling was thrilling. Was it a song written for me? Or a birthday message because he's too embarrassed to tell me happy birthday in my face?

Then the video begun at an all too familiar scene -- Aominecchi's bedroom. Due to all the excitement, I suddenly felt like using the washroom. Without bothering to pause the video and choosing to max up the volume to hear Aominecchi's voice instead, I made my way to the toilet to relieve the pent up stress I haven't dared release before it was actually my birthday.

"Ah~~~" I sighed with contentment as I felt the load leave my lower half, and begun pulling up my pants. Nothing could be more per--

"---  _Ah!_ " I jumped in shock and my zipper almost sliced my life source.

"What the..." I literally flew to the living room. It was a video of Aominecchi and me doing  _it_! Not to mention, at max volume?! I was just about to mute the video when the doorbell rang.  _Oh no, it has to be the neighbor! What do I do~~~?!_

Without looking through the peep-hole, I flung the door open for the second time that hour. My eyes squeezed shut, I bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for the noise! I'll mute it right away!" my shout was nearly drowned out by the moans -- _my_ moans -- in the background.

"Kise, you have unexpectedly huge guts, huh? Playing that video _so_ loudly I could hear it through the walls..."

Hearing the familiar voice, my head and eyes shot up at the same time. "A-A-A-Aominecchi!" He was smirking at me. Feeling the heat making its way from the soles of my feet to the tip of the blonde hair I take much pride in, I tugged him into the house and slammed the door shut, at the same time muting the video, which was now showing my flushed face.

" _This_ is your surprise?!" I made a face at Aominecchi and he frowned back in confusion.

"You don't like it?" he sounded so genuinely shock at my obvious unexpected reaction to his gift I almost forgave him right there and then.

"Of course not!" I squealed like a girl. "Can't I have something more... normal? Something normal  _couples_ give each other...?" I added shyly as an afterthought as I recalled what I  _had_ been expecting. As if noticing the conflict going on inside me, Aominecchi smirked and made his approach. All too soon, his face was merely a breath away from mine...

And his lips softly brushed over mine. It was so brief, I wouldn't have noticed if my eyes weren't widened.

"E-e-e-e-eh?!" I scuttled so far back, I tripped over my sofa and landed on it the third time that night. Only difference is, this time, Aominecchi was hovering above me with that playful glint in his eyes. Eyes never leaving mine, he leaned in so that his mouth and pressed to my ear.

"Happy birthday,  _Ryota_."

It was a complete _unfair attack!_ Shivers were sent down my spine and up to my hair, and I felt so hot it was sizzling. I knew I was surely in his mercy now. When his hand slid under my comfortable hoodie, I knew he  _did_ have something planned out.

With my eyes closed, I reached for the TV power plug and pulled it out, then led Aominecchi into the bedroom. "There'll be a  _real_ surprise later," he murmured between kisses. The moment we fell onto my bed, I knew this  _was_ the best birthday I've ever had after all.

* * *

_Afterword, when the two wake up at noon_

 

"Hey, Kise?"

"Mmm...?"

"Get me a new pair of basketball shoes on my birthday, yeah? Let's go for a 1v1 then, 'kay?"

"...Yeah!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kise <33 Hope you liked Dorkmine's present!


End file.
